Generally, power has its good wearability when applied on skin, and has its high water-repellency, such that power is widely being used because a user feels fresh on the skin and gets her makeup to look natural.
When applying a power-type makeup, a user usually applies power contained in a container body of a powder container, smearing powder with a puff that is separately equipped. This type of power container is disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1171305. (Hereafter, referred as ‘the registered patent’)
The above registered patent is to provide a space wherein powder is filled therein, comprising a container body (10) having an upper surface opened and a bottom surface with an air inlet hole (10h); a pumping means (30) having a diaphragm (31), which is a contractible element made of elastic material with a cylindrical shape such that a rim of a lower portion can be folded into a rim of a bottom surface of the container body (10), absorbing air from the outside by a pumping operation and discharging the air into the space wherein the powder is filled outwardly through an air discharging hole (31h) formed at a center thereof, and an opening/closing button (35) which is disposed at an upper center portion of the diaphragm (31) and controls opening/closing of the air discharging hole (31h); a fixing plate (40) configured to be able to ascend/descend but not to be rotated in a state that an outer circumferential surface is closely contacted to an inner wall at an upper side of the pumping means (30), comprising a multitude of lower part holes (40h) wherein powder particles pass through; an operational plate (50) equipped to be able to make a restricted rotation to the fixing plate (40), comprising a lower part hole (40h) and an upper part hole (50h) so as to control an opening/closing of the lower part hole (40h); a cap (20) tightened with a screw so as to cover an opened upper surface of the container body (10), and configured for an inner side surface to have a friction contact with an outer side surface of an operational plate (50), thereby connecting the operational plate and rotating when assembled with the container body (10).
The registered patent above has a configuration that powder comes to be discharged and to be applied on the puff (60) when an operation plate is tapped lightly with a puff (60) or pressurized in a state of a cap (20) being opened. However, a user should hold the puff (60) with one hand and then pressurize an operational plate (50) while holding the container body (10) with the other hand, thereby resulting in user inconvenience.
To solve the problems above, the applicant of the present invention discloses “A container for discharging powder” in a registered patent number 10-1378719 (hereafter called as the patent document 2), which was registered on Mar. 21, 2014 after being filed on Jan. 24, 2014.
The patent document 2 includes: a container body where powder is stored; a button part which is disposed at an upper portion of the container body and ascends/descends according to a user's pressurization, comprising, at one side thereof, a discharging hole such that the power can be discharged; and a stem which is coupled to a lower portion of the button part and moves along according to the movement of the button part, comprising a powder moving passage where powder moves and an air moving passage where air moves, separately installed at an inner side thereof. It is characterized with a structure wherein an inner pressure of the container body is changed according to pressurization of the button part, and powder and air move into an interior of the stem respectively through the powder moving passage and the air moving passage, such that the powder is sprayed through the discharging hole by the pressure of the air.
The patent document 2 discloses a structure wherein powder is easily sprayed onto a user's skin to be used when the button part is pressed. However, since an opening/closing member which opens/closes the discharging hole is configured to have to be attached/detached to the button part, there arises not only a risk of losing the opening/closing member but also a problem that the power may be leaked through the discharging hole in case the container is shaken or dropped in a state of the discharging hole not being closed by the opening/closing member.
Furthermore, there is another problem that the opening/closing member should be detached from the button part before using and be coupled to the button part after using, thus leading to user inconvenience.